


Please don't go

by Alphabetsoupyum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Coming of Age, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangle, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, This is gonna be a long fic bro, au!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphabetsoupyum/pseuds/Alphabetsoupyum
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi and Tsukishima Kei have been friends for as long as they can remember. Now in their third and final year of highschool, Tsukishima Kei begins realizing his feelings for Tadashi may be more than platonic...
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Pocky War

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this fic! I will try my best to update weekly/biweekly as often as I can!

“Strawberry pocky taste like shit.”

“No, they don’t.”

“It’s clear that they don’t stand a chance against chocolate. It’s a classic and therefore, can’t be beaten.” The bespectacled blonde snobbishly stated.

“W-Well this is a new world, and nobody wants a flavor as boring as chocolate.”

With this, Tadashi leaned towards Kei, relishing in the way he flinched as he poked a sun-kissed finger in between his best friend’s glasses.

“Hey, these are new shithead.”

“I Don’t care, It’s what you get for having bad taste.”

“Chocolate will always be better Yams, It’s not my fault your primitive mind can’t understand that”.

As the words left his mouth, the blonde boy couldn’t help but emphasize the word “primitive” in his ruthless teasings, feeling immense pleasure at the sight of seeing the green-haired boy’s eyes widen.

“I am NOT dumb!” 

Tadashi winced. Though he had intended the words to come out in a loud sneer, his voice had betrayed him. Instead, opting to come out two pitches higher than originally intended.

“Your voice cracked, how will the first years react to their captains’ voice still cracking at the ripe age of eighteen.”

“Tsukkiii!” Tadashi whined

It really wasn’t fair that Tsukishima Kei had that effect on him. Rendering him speechless with his teasing. Though he clearly knew that he was joking he couldn’t help but feel a bit insecure. 

_ Was his voice truly still pre-pubescent? _

_ What if when he introduced himself, the first years would laugh,blowing him off as a silly underclassmen? _

_ Or  _ **_worse_ ** _ what if- _

“Oi! I’m talking to you” 

Tadashi flushed a deep red. 

“Gomen Tsukki”

“Whatever, Yams”

Taking a sip of his Chai tea, Kei looked around the small coffee shop. It was now eight pm. It’s usual gaggle of clients, had now dissipated. Leaving only Kei and Tadashi, to bask in its homely atmosphere. 

The unlikely pair had chosen to meet at the coffee shop at  **precisely** five o five, to discuss their plans for the first day of senior year, as it happened to be the very next day.

Kei furrowed his eyebrows at the green-haired boy sitting across from him. Taking in the way his fingers drummed against the black table, Kei hummed.  _ So he’s nervous _ . Having been friends with Tadashi for so long had come with its perks, as it granted Kei the ability to decipher any subtle changes in Tadashi’s mental state. Much to Tadashi’s chagrin and Kei’s satisfaction. 

However, if it had  _ really  _ been that worrisome for Tadashi, the boy would’ve told him. And so, Kei dismissed the thought and tapped his best friend on the shoulder once more.

  
  


“As I was saying, I think I’ll head home, otherwise Akiteru’s gonna be on my ass about leaving him the dirty dishes again”

  
  


“Okay! Tell him I said to text me what he thought of HXH.”

  
  


“No promises weeb.”

  
  


And with that, the duo parted ways, although not without a mutual middle finger waving out their respective car’s windows. 


	2. Glassy eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this focuses on the morning of the first day of school! I wanted to shed some light on yams backstory in this chapter and perhaps give you guys an idea as to why Yams is the way he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda angsty and i wanted to say there is a TW for domestic violence/verbal abuse.

As he moved the pastel yellow bag to rest comfortably on his shoulder, Tadashi sighed. Though the suns rays bore warmth into him. He couldn’t help the shudder that went through him as his phone emitted it’s achingly familiar “Ping!”. Fishing it out hastily, he turned to read the message.

**_I’m dealing with you once you get home._ **

Tadashi’s brows furrowed.

_ What had he done? _

_ He had picked up his fathers new work boots as he requested.  _

_ He’d also made sure to leave the 4,000 yen under the teal cookie jar for his dad’s drunken claim of  _ **_much_ ** _ needed “gas money”.  _

_ Wait. _

Like moths to light, it dawned on him.

Fuck.

_ He had forgotten to take the trash out this morning. _

He wondered what punishment his dad would come up with this time. 

_ It won’t be anything I’m not used to.  _ He thought bitterly. Despite the resentment towards his father, Tadashi couldn't help the pang of pity that lay in his stomach everytime he thought of the brooding man.

Seuk Yamaguchi was a cold man. Having grown up in a household where the only physical touch he received would bring forth purpley pink bruises, his relationship with his son had bore the same fruit. Though not in the same way. The man had rather chosen to use his words to keep his son in his vice-like grip. As far as Tadashi knew, he would never be good enough for his father. Despite being at the top of his class, earning volleyball captain, and tending to his father's every whim. It had never been enough for the man. 

Since the end of his second year, Tadashi's least favorite day had become saturday. For the fact that his father would drink himself silly, mourning the loss of his wife by painting Tadashi's skin red. 

Tadashi's mom had been sick for so long,when she died Tadashi hadn't cried. She'd already been gone when her eyes began to carry the glassy look that was akin to the porcelain dolls Tadashi would see perched on Ms.cho's front porch steps on his way to school. His father had blamed him for her death. 

_ It was the one thing him and his father had both agreed _ on.

Inhaling deeply, the freckled boy lightly slapped himself out of his reverie. Now was not the time to worry about things he had no control over. He needed to get to class. Grasping the metal handle tentatively, he opened the school’s doors. 

Schedule taut to his chest, Tadashi made his way to his lockers. Though not before being tackled by a grinning Hinata. 

“OIII TADASHI-SAN WHAT CLASS ARE YOU IN.” The orange-haired boy bellowed.

Tadashi smiled, despite the many changes that the past two years had brought on, including a growth spurt that made Hinata exactly  **two inches** taller than him, Hinata’s bubbliness had remained unchanged. Still as infectious as it had been the first time he had met him. 

“I’m in class 1-A.” 

Upon hearing this, Hinata’s shoulders drooped, his cherub face taking on an uncharacteristic frown. Tadashi bit back a laugh, the way in which Hinata’s mood had changed so suddenly was almost comical.

“We’ll still have volleyball together though, and lunch too!” He consoled. 

If there was anything that Tadashi had come to learn about Hinata is that all it took was some kind words to build the boy back up again. 

As expected, the middle blocker perked up. 

“Yeah, that’s right! I heard Hitoka-chan is in the same class as you too!!” 

  
  


_ I wonder how Tsukki will feel about that.  _

  
  


“That’s great! Now I’ll have another study buddy!”

Bouncing on his heels, Hinata let out a huff.

“You never let  _ me  _ and Kageyama-kun study with you.”

  
  


“That’s because you and Kageyama always end up bickering over whose answers correct.”

  
  


“....”

“I gotta go Hinata-kun, but I'll see you at lunch yeah?"

  
  


With that the freckled boy hurried off to find his bestfriend.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
